federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - June, 2392
This page chronicles posts #23881-24000 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2392. *CP - May, 2392 *CP - July, 2392 Earth Plots First Week When CONNOR ALMIN gets back from causing mayhem with his friends, NOAH ALMIN gets no love back from his obnoxious little brother. Third Week Getting angry with his brother for ratting on him, CONNOR ALMIN beats up NOAH ALMIN and MARIAME LOMAX has to call security and have her son arrested. Fourth Week After beating up his brother, CONNOR ALMIN is sentenced to a military academy on Bajor so NOAH ALMIN and MARIAME LOMAX prepare to leave. Cardassia Plots First Week Hoping to make amends, SIOMANE TARA meets with CHASAMA DANAN to talk about Fren, urging her to allow him back into the house and accept her as part of their lives. FREN DANAN talks to LINA DANAN more about Tara and their future, as Lina begins to better understand what is going on. Third Week When ZEEDA KORINAS and YORKIN KORINAS tell TOREL DAMAR that he has been approved for adoption, the boy finds it to be bittersweet. Fourth Week Back on the planet, CORAT DAMAR decides to try and be more fatherly and talks to AARIX DAMAR about his life and interests. QUESTA DAMAR is invited to the Korinas residence where TOREL DAMAR apologizes for everything and makes sure it is okay to leave with his grandfather. Bajor Plots First Week Continuing his therapy, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD talks to THADEUS SARIEL who offers for him to try and get Megan/Karyn together more but he continues to see it as a lost cause. ARTHUR GREENWOOD gets a visit from Rita L. Stern who is the author of a smutty book called ‘Fifty Hues of Hugh’ and asks him to be her Hugh Christensen. ARTHUR is psyched up for the movie offer and seeks out LALI MUNROE who plans to have a house warming party and political event at her new house with Michael. Second Week Sneaking over to see MEGAN GREENWOOD, ARTHUR GREENWOOD and her have a long talk about their relationship before she decides she is ready and they have sex. SIOMANE TARA calls SIOMANE POLREN on Bajor and talks to him about her engagement and lets him buy the cabin from her as a dowry. KARYN DAX-WOLFE and NERYS DORR get together for a lunch before some things come up about Christopher and Tara. LINCOLN TREDWY runs into KARYN at the gym, both of them being civil with the other but there is still a lot of tension. MARCUS WOLFE hopes to get more information from NERYS about Tara and selling the cabin, but just gets sad/mad about how things turned out. CORAT DAMAR gets a communication from YORKIN KORINAS on Prime and is asked to sign over his rights to Torel to his father-in-law...something he agrees to do, which makes Yorkin sad. MEGAN goes over with LALI MUNROE to see her new house and discuss what has happened with Arthur. While there, they go to the hospital to see SUNI MADDIX and Megan realizes just how dangerous sex can be. MEGAN is picked up by CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and they have a really good, cheerful conversation. Third Week Going to see MEGAN GREENWOOD again, ARTHUR GREENWOOD can’t keep his hands off her and they have sex in the family pool while Christopher isn’t home. ARTHUR comes back again that night, getting MEGAN to sneak out of the house before they have sex again outside. BENJAMIN WOLFE is deciding if he is going to take some of his father’s classes at University but soon changes his mind after talking to MARCUS WOLFE about what is involved. KATAL WOLFE seeks out SITO MARIN to talk about the possibilities of her twins going to her special school. RELAR SORAN has another frustrating conversation with MEGAN about her life, especially because she decides to flat out lie to him. MARCUS brings LAUREN WOLFE to the new school and they talk about her accomplishments in the theater business. LUKE WOLFE talks to SITO about his learning abilities and disabilities before she decides he would make a good candidate for the school – but Lauren wouldn’t. MEGAN has sex with Arthur again but he hurts her by accident so she seeks out help from a No Questions Asked clinic where JACKSON MOYER works and helps her, thinking she was raped. When NRR’BT goes to see NORI MADDIX for the first time, SUNI MADDIX is there with him, but then the baby stops breathing. Thinking she died, Nrr’bt picks her up and QUESTA DAMAR and the doctors are amazed the baby recovers. RELAR talks to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about his concerns with Megan and her continued disruptive behaviour. KARYN DAX-WOLFE runs into LINCOLN TREDWY in the gym again, this time sparring with each other and amazed at the development. MEGAN sneaks out again to see ARTHUR and tells him he hurt her. He feels bad and takes this as a sign he should seek out help. ARTHUR goes to RELAR for advice and is convinced that what he has been doing is wrong, so he has a panic attack, feeling like maybe he has ruined Megan. MEGAN is concerned about Arthur’s behaviour and asks LALI MUNROE is it is normal for it to hurt during sex. NRR’BT and SUNI goes on to the hospital after Suni has been home and Suni is scanned finding she is pregnant again despite tem using protection. QUESTA is shocked, especially as CORAT DAMAR knocks Nrr’bt unconscious and demands they leave Bajor forever. Fourth Week While playing some springball at the university, JACKSON MOYER meets KARYN DAX-WOLFE and helps her fix a twisted muscle before having drinks and talking. SUNI MADDIX seeks out NRR’BT MADDIX to see how he is doing and they bond over their new baby Nora. LALI MUNROE and MICHAEL RICHARDSON V prepare for their election and house warming party before making sure things with ARTHUR GREENWOOD are okay. As guests arrive, Lali greets them, including LINCOLN TREDWAY who gets a tour. ARTHUR continues to feel bad about Megan and parties, finding himself at INDIRA DORR’s apartment before he overdoses on drugs and JACKSON is called to get him to the hospital. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD goes to the hospital to see Arthur who is in a coma and KARYN comes to see him to make sure he is okay. When MEGAN GREENWOOD finds out on the news, CHRISTOPHER forbids her from going but she sneaks out anyway, and arrives to the hospital where JACKSON catches her – recognizing her from the no questions asked clinic. ARTHUR wakes up and Megan is brought back to the house by guards then grounded when Christopher finds out she has been sneaking for weeks. RELAR SORAN seeks out ARTHUR and they have a heart-to-heart as Arty agrees to go into a treatment program while on Earth. PATRICK REESE has taken a sabbatical from the Valiant to teach and mentor at the Hadrikpool Military Prep Academy and he gives CONNOR tough love as the boy continues to be defiant. CHRISTOPHER talks to MEGAN in the morning, informing her she is going into the military academy because he cannot control her any more. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE arrives to escort her out but not before Megan has a brief fit. ANDRUS explains the rules to MEGAN so she can realize just how serious the situation is. CHRISTOPHER continues to doubt himself but talks it over with KARYN before realizing he did the right thing. MEGAN goes to talk to RELAR as they get frank about her sexual intimacy with Arty but she continues to blame the counsellor for everything that has gone wrong. MARIAME checks in at the hospital she will be working at and JACKSON is there to answer any questions for her. ARTHUR gets a visit from KARYN in the hospital and she is nice to him, trying to be understanding about his issues. JANA KORVIN is back on Bajor when the USS Titan brings several wound Klingon civilian ships attacked by ISEK (a Klingon terrorist group). JACKSON is in the hospital to help with triage and the two bond afterwards because they are both Bajoran orphans in Starfleet. LALI visits the hospital and talks to ARTHUR about how disappointed she is that they trusted him and his actions may now make Michael look bad. CONNOR continues to be a troublemaker and REESE finally just talks to him about why he never listens. NOAH gets onto the ‘good kid’ side of the Academy where SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is also a student and the two talk about his brother Connor. Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week Concerned about the growing ISEK issues, Captain VALE talks to MATTHEW HUNTER about security in the area and just what the Federation is going to do about this. #06 June, 2392 2392 #06 2392 #06